mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gerard Gordeau
| birth_place = Den Haag, The Netherlands | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = Dutch | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Savate, Kyokushin, Karate | stance = | fightingoutof= | team = Kamakura | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 2 | mmakowins = 2 | mmasubwins = 0 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 2 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = 0 | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Gerard Gordeau (born March 30, 1959) is a mixed martial arts fighter from The Hague, The Netherlands who competed against Teila Tuli in the first televised UFC fight. The match lasted only thirty seconds and was stopped after Gordeau knocked out three of Tuli's teeth with a kick. The event announcers claimed that the tooth landed underneath their table, the other two were embedded in Gordeau's foot for the remainder of the show, due to the UFC doctors not wanting Gordeau to have an open wound in his foot. Gordeau also broke his own hand on Tuli's head after the kick. Despite the injury, he fought twice more that night. After winning his second match, Gordeau lost to Royce Gracie in the championship bout of UFC 1. During the bout, while Gordeau was in Gracie's guard, he allegedly bit Gracie's ear in an intentional foul. However Gracie still managed to submit Gordeau to win the fight and tournament. Gordeau was also the world Savate champion and trainer for UFC fighter Remco Pardoel. He is again remembered for his illegal and intentional eye-gouge of Yuki Nakai in the 1995 Japan Vale Tudo.Rickson Gracie: Choke - documentary(1999) Nakai went on to beat Gordeau by submission, but lost sight in his right eye from the gouge. Gordeau, along with his brothers, owns the Kamakura dojo in The Hague. He also trains the world famous Mourad Bouzidi, along with Anil Dubar, who is one of the world's best trainers and a legendary muay thai fighter. Gerard Gordeau, Anil Dubar and Mourad Bouzidi are also known as the golden three because of their unbelievable successes in the international kickbox scene and K-1 in particular. Mixed martial arts record {| class="wikitable" |- | align="center" colspan=7|'2 Wins' (2 KO's), 2 Losses (2 submissions). |- | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Date' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Outcome' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Opponent' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Event' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Details' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Round, Time' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Notes' |- |1995-04-20 | Loss |Yuki Nakai |VTJ 1995 – Vale Tudo Japan 1995 |Submission (Heel Hook) |Round 4, 2:41 |- |1993-11-12 | Loss |Royce Gracie |UFC 1 – The Beginning |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |Round 1, 1:44 |- |1993-11-12 | Win |Kevin Rosier |UFC 1 – The Beginning |TKO (Corner Stoppage) |Round 1, 0:59 |- |1993-11-12 | Win |Teila Tuli |UFC 1 – The Beginning |TKO (Head Kick) |Round 1, 0:26 |- * 9th dan Kyokushinkai Karate (Budo-Kaikan) * 7th dan Sei Budo Kai * 4th dan Kyokushinkai Karate (N.K.A.) * 2nd dan Full-Contact Karate (U.S.A.) * Highest degree Savate (Boxe Francaise) * 4th dan Oyama Karate * 1977 Multiple Dutch Champion Kyokushin Karate * 1977 Multiple European Champion Kyokushin Karate * 1979 1st Kyokushin Karate Team Champion defeated Dolph Lundgren and Andy Hug * 1979 Competing at World Championships Kyokushin Karate in Tokyo (Japan) * 1983 Competing at World Championships Kyokushin Karate in Tokyo (Japan) * 1987 Competing at World Championships Kyokushin Karate in Tokyo (Japan) * From 1988 Multiple Savate World Champion super heavy weight (France) * From 1988 Multiple Savate European Champion super heavy weight (France) * 1989 1st Mixed fighter Tokyo Dome (Japan) * 1989 1st Vale Tudo – Shooto Champion Tokyo Dome (Japan) * 1993 1st Ultimate Fight (UFC-1) in Denver (U.S.A.) Final * 1991 1st K1-Champion Tokyo Dome (Japan) * 1991 1st Rings Champion Ariake Colosseum Tokyo (Japan) * 1993 Champion Thai-Boxing Ramadajin (Thailand) * 1994 World Champion Seido-Kan Karate References External links * * http://www.kamakura.demon.nl/ Category:1959 births Category:Living people Category:Dutch mixed martial artists Category:Dutch karateka Category:People from Amsterdam ja:ジェラルド・ゴルドー